


The Color Of Sound

by SomeStoryWriter



Series: Jiheishou - Autistic!Yuuri One Shots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Revelations, Romance, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: Yuri finds out he's not all that ordinary.“You know, the colors that everything and everyone has. Like, the color of Monday.”Viktor and Otabek don't understand. Yuuri tries to explain.





	The Color Of Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a sidetrack, but I couldn't help myself (again). Enjoy something either very relatable or very confusing.

"What did the cafeteria lady do to you?" Viktor asked as they untied their skates in the locker room. The four of them – Yuuri, Viktor, Yuri, and Otabek – had just finished their training.

"She just reminds me of you," Yuri grumbled.

"How? Do I hand over straws in the same way or something?"

"No, just…" He pulled one of his skates from his foot. "She's the same kind of pink."

"Say that again?"

Yuri struggled with the ties. "She's the same kind of shocking pink. It hurts my head, as if I'm looking directly at the sun."

It was silent for a moment.

"I think he's rather white and blue," Yuuri said.

"No, you're the blue one." Yuri rubbed his sore feet for a moment.

"Can someone explain this?" Viktor asked. He looked at Otabek, who shrugged.

Yuri stretched his legs. "You know, the colors that everything and everyone has. Like, the color of Monday."

"Does Monday have a color?" Otabek asked.

"Yes! Why are you two acting like this is new to you?"

"Yurio," Yuuri said, "associating things with colors isn't that common."

"What are you talking about? Doesn't everyone do this?"

"Definitely not," Viktor said. "So, what is the color of Monday?"

"Yellow, of course! Stop acting like I'm the weird one here!"

"It's called synesthesia," Yuuri said, "and it's not as common as you might think."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri looked at Viktor and Otabek. "What else would you see when you think about a day?"

"Nothing," Viktor said. "Nothing at all."

"How would you even?" Otabek marveled.

"Again, it's called synesthesia," Yuuri said, zipping up his bag. "It means that two or more senses get mixed up. Some people can hear colors, or taste sounds. We both connect visual aspects to abstract things."

"What the hell…" Yuri closed his locker with force. "Are you trying to tell me that something completely normal to me, isn't normal at all?"

"I can assure you, it's not," Viktor said.

"It's associated with creativity," Yuuri said. "It's not that rare among artists. People with autism also have a higher chance of having it."

"So, it's like a superpower?" Otabek asked. "I can imagine you could do some cool things with it." He smiled at Yuri, who turned a slight shade of pink.

"If you want to see it that way," Yuuri chuckled. "It does help you remember things more easily. And it's pretty, all those colors."

"I'm learning new things every day," Viktor muttered, pulling on his coat.

They left the ice rink and went to a café nearby. When Yuuri and Viktor were busy talking to each other – and, to Yuri's horror, flirting with each other–, Otabek moved closer to Yuri. "So, colors," he said. "Just the days of the week and people?"

"Dates, numbers, sounds, everything."

"What about music?"

Yuri played with his straw. "Music, too. You know how on the computer, when you play a song, you get these colorful visuals that jump around in shapes? Like in Windows Media Player. That's my mind when I listen to music. It actually helps me come up with choreographies, watching those visuals in my head."

"Amazing." He scooted even closer. "What color am I?"

Yuri looked down. "Yellow."

"Cool." Otabek took a sip from his drink. "Wait a minute, isn't yellow your favorite color?"

Yuri turned bright red. "Yes, so?"

Otabek smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving Yuri with an even redder face and a sweet taste in his mouth.

"You know, I'm not so surprised that you get overwhelmed easily," Viktor murmured in Yuuri's ear. "And now I also know where your crazy memory comes from."

"My head is a bit full sometimes. But it's not really a bother, or anything."

Viktor hummed and nuzzled Yuuri's hair.

"You know, your voice is green, with golden and water-colored undertones."

He chuckled. "I'm trying to picture it."

"I can't really explain it."

Viktor stroked his face. "I often wish I could look inside your head."

"You'd see lots of blood and brain tissue."

"Oh, you know what I mean." He pulled Yuuri against him.

"We should do a duet sometime," Otabek said.

Yuri nearly spat out his drink. "A duet?"

"Yeah. I'll come up with the music, and then you tell me what you see. We could bring those visuals to live on the ice. I'm sure it'll be an interesting and original performance."

"My brain is pretty chaotic."

"Then it'll be an energetic program. Or do you think I won't be able to keep up with you?"

"No, that's not…"

"Then let's give it a try."

Yuri blushed once again as he sipped on his drink. Today was a pleasantly orange and yellow day.

**Author's Note:**

> Something unclear? More information wanted/needed? Something you'd like me to write? Don't hesitate to leave a message!
> 
> Have a beautiful day!


End file.
